Priestess and Warrior
by Nari of Mirkwood
Summary: War! While the warriors are away in battle, Yui begins to feel a longing for Suboshi. She sets out to find him but with each passing day, she finds that the chances of finding him alive are getting smaller. Updated!
1. Chapter 1 Declaration

A/N Hey there folks! I'm back! This is my second Fushigi Yugi story out there. I kind of gave up on the first one so maybe I'll do better with this one. Let's hope! Oh yeah, and it's in Yui's point of view. Oh, and another thing, all of the names of the countries and characters that are not celestial warriors are in Chinese because I have only read the manga and not seen the anime. Translations will be at the end of each chapter. Oh, and one more thing (lol!), none of the celestial warriors are dead. That means Amiboshi is not Huaike and he is on Seiryu's side. Nuriko isn't dead, nor is Tomo, Ashitare, Chiriko, or Miboshi. All of Gendou's warriors are alive as are Byakko's warriors.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any parts of Fushigi Yugi, characters, plots, etc. This plot, however, is originally mine.

**Dedication:** This is the first story I've ever dedicated to anyone but this person really deserves it! Some of you know her as Otaku Mom, others as Sheri. Well, whomever you know this amazing person as, this entire story is dedicated to her. Sheri, this is for you! I hope this story comes out just as good as all of your wonderful works.

Priestess and Warrior 

Chapter 1- Declaration

The window is open, letting the cold air flow into my room. The air reminds me of my heart, icy and distant. A light snow is falling, it's been falling for quite some time now. It's late, I'm not exactly sure how late though. My dreams are what keep me awake. Yes, those dreams. Every night I visit the night where those men raped me and Miaka betrayed to be with her Tamahome.

"Tamahome…Tamahome." I breathe his name out into the air. I can see my breath when it meets the chilly wind, it's like a little cloud just floating around. Tamahome was with me once and for a short while I felt like I finally got back at that little traitor. But my happiness went away just as quickly as it had come and Miaka got to be with him again. Why should she get the man of her dreams and not be pained by horrible memories? What has **she** ever done that's so great!

The snow has turned into hail by now and the small balls of ice that hit my skin feel like knives. It's so cold, especially since I am only in a nightshirt. "I love you Tamahome," I whisper out into the night. My tears come out slowly and they freeze on my face. My body is wracked with small sobs and I whimper from the pain of the hail.

I look out over the windowsill and take in just how long of a drop it is down to the ground. I think to myself how wonderful it would to simply end everything. To just let go of all that has happened and slip away into darkness. I've attempted suicide once before, why not a second time? Surely no one will notice, nor care for that matter.

Miaka and her petty little Suzaku warriors would surely cry tears of joy at the announcement of my death. And my own warriors…the warriors of Seiryu…what would they care? Coming into this book was the worst thing that's ever happened to me. Before I came here, I was one of the most intelligent students in school and a shoo-in for the best high school in Tokyo. Why did this have to happen?

…Right…it's all **her** fault. Because **she** was so weak and couldn't get out of the book on her own, she had to run to me for help. And that's how everything went wrong and I became tangled in this stupid fairy-tale mess. "It's all your fault Miaka!" I scream into the night. My voice croaks from the cold and the pain. "I hate you!"

Now I can't even speak because it's so cold. Rain has started to fall with the hail, making it even colder. My body is shivering even worse now. Every time I look down over the railing, it makes the thought of jumping even more inviting. I'm sweating despite the cold air and rain…I think I might have a fever.

The sleeve of my shirt falls a little down my arm and it shows me the scar…**my **scar. I got this from my first attempt at suicide. I wonder what kind of scars I would get if I jumped. I step onto the railing. The wind is even fiercer up here.

I lean forward ever so slightly and I began to fall. A small smile even graces my lips. But then I feel something warm on my wrist and I stop falling. I'm so weak but I have just enough strength to lift my head up. I find that the warmth on my wrist is coming from someone's hand. And that someone is Suboshi. Worry and confusion are etched all over his facial features.

"Y-Yui?" he croaks out.

"Suboshi…"

He pulls me up and grasps my hands. "Your eminence, what were you thinking?" he asks. I don't answer him, what would I say? "What would drive you to do something like that?" I still don't answer him but I finally snap.

The sobs and tears come back and I launch myself into his arms. "Oh Suboshi, I didn't know what to do anymore!" I scream into his chest. He seems taken aback but I eventually feel his warm arms wrap around my back and hold me close.

We sit like that for quite some time until eventually, sleep overcomes me and I drift off into a surprisingly painless sleep.

-----

A warm washcloth is on my head…I can feel that I'm starting to gain some sanity. I'm awake from my sleep yet my eyes won't open. I can hear two voices speaking with each other. One of the voices belongs to Suboshi but the identity of the other person remains a mystery. It's definitely a woman's voice yet it is not Soi. And where is Nakago? Surely he would have been informed of my second attempt at suicide.

Eventually my eyes open and Suboshi is at my side immediately. I turn my head to him ever so slightly but it's just enough for our eyes to meet. "S-Suboshi…" I try to say but my voice won't allow it and it comes out as a faint whisper.

"Ah your eminence, you are finally awake," Nakago says, striding up to the bed I am in. "You were lucky Suboshi was there to save you. The fall would definitely have killed you."

How could he not realize that I wanted to kill myself? Did Suboshi not tell him?

"The maids have informed me that your fever broke while you slept," Nakago says. "Once you're well enough to get up, there are some very important matters that are in need of discussion."

"No," I manage to stutter out. I do my best to sit up and with a little help from Suboshi, I'm able to get into a seated position. "I'm well enough to speak," I say with not as much difficulty as I thought. "What's going on?"

Nakago takes a seat in one of the chairs and Suboshi sits at the foot of my bed. "Bei-Jia, Xi-Lang, and Hong-nan have all joined forces and have declared war on Qu-Dong." I gasp and Suboshi stiffens. Nakago continues, "I have spoken with the emperor and he believes that as long as our troops are ready, we will declare war back on them. If war is declared, which it most likely will be, then all able-bodied male from age fifteen to age thirty must go into battle."

"Will all of the celestial warriors be going into battle as well?" Suboshi asks hesitantly. Nakago nods.

So Miaka, is this your way of trying to get rid of me? Do you really hate me **that** much? "Do I need to give any consent on this?" I ask weakly.

Nakago nods again, "We wouldn't dare go into battle without our priestess' consent."

"Then you may proceed as planned," I try to say in the strongest voice I can muster.

Nakago nods and leaves the room. Suboshi and I are the only ones left now that Nakago is gone. He sits there on the edge of the bed with his back facing me, making it impossible for me to tell what he's feeling. I put a quivering hand to my forehead and feel that it is no longer warm. "Suboshi?" I ask. He perks up and turns around to face me. "How long was I asleep for?"

He smiles, "For three days."

Three days! Was I really that tired? Then I notice that Suboshi has bags under his eyes and it comes to me that he must have stayed by my side those three days. "Did you stay by my side for those three days?" I ask quietly.

Suboshi stiffens but then he smiles and nods, "Did the bags under my eyes give it away?" My lips twitch and a small smile forms on my face and I nod my head slightly.

I'm actually very surprised that he would stay with me the whole time. Since when did he come to care so much?

"Your eminence," his voice interrupts my thoughts, "if you don't mind me asking, why did you try to kill yourself?"

I look away from him. In all honesty, I myself don't really have the answer. Why did I try to kill myself? Was it because of Miaka, or was it Tamahome? "I'm…not…sure," I breathe out. Suboshi, whether content or not with that answer, leaves it at that, which I am grateful for.

"I'm assuming you're hungry?" he asks. Hungry? Food hasn't really crossed my mind at all. But when I think about it, I haven't eaten in three days and my stomach knows. It begins to growl and I blush. Suboshi smiles and announces, "I'll go get you some food."

A few hours go by and it's mid-afternoon. I walk to the throne to expect an audience with the emperor. Suboshi had insisted that he accompany me but Nakago had intervened and had said that I was perfectly capable of getting there myself, which I am. I arrive there and all of my celestial warriors are there already as is the emperor.

I notice that my seat is in between Nakago's and the emperor's and when I sit down, I notice that Suboshi is grumbling to himself. At least I think it's Suboshi. He and Amiboshi are so hard to tell apart. I shrug it off as nothing and the emperor begins to speak.

"As you all have been informed, the other countries of China have banned together and have declared war on Qu-Dong. Nakago has informed me that her eminence, Yui, has agreed to Qu-Dong declaring war back on them. On that note, soldiers will be sent out after our messenger returns from Hong-nan. All seven of you are required to fight as well. Is that understood?"

The seven celestial warriors all nod but say nothing more. "Very well then," Nakago says, standing up. "You will all be given your assigned rank and troop by the end of the evening. The first troops will be sent out next week and the others will follow daily. You're dismissed."

Everyone stands up in unison and leaves the room quietly. Nakago calls me back and I turn around. "Your eminence, do not feel discouraged about Qu-Dong winning. We have the strongest army out of the four lands of China. It will surely be an easy victory for us."

"How can be so sure?" I ask. I do not wait for a reply, however, and walk quickly out of the room. I'm back in my room again shortly and when I enter, I walk to the windowsill and sit down on the floor. There are icy fingerprints on the railing; they are most likely from my hands on the night I tried to jump.

Damn Suboshi! Why did he have to stop me? Now there is the whole thought of war. It would have been nice to simply end everything and not have to worry about anything else but I can't leave this world now. Without me, there would be no reason for Qu-Dong to win and that means Miaka would surely win. And I can't have that now can I?

Snow is falling again, this time in the form of small, white flakes. I like the snow, it can be so peaceful sometimes.

A/N Well, that's the first chapter. Yeah, a little dark in the beginning, I know, and a really crappy ending! Sorry! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Chinese to Japanese Translation-

Qu-Dong: Kuto

Hong-nan: Konan

Bei-Jia: Hokkan

Xi-Lang: Sairo

Sorry for the confusion but like I said earlier, I have yet to watch the anime. I have read the manga, which uses the Chinese instead of the Japanese.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2 Preparation

A/N Here's the second chapter! Sorry for the small delay.

Priestess and Warrior 

Chapter 2- Preparation

A week has gone by and tomorrow is the day the first troop will depart. I haven't spoken with any of the warriors (with the exception of Nakago) since last week, as a matter of fact, I haven't even seen them around at all. From what he told me, Amiboshi and Suboshi are to leave with the first troop tomorrow. The rest are to leave the day after.

It snowed again last night so everything is white again. Winter is my favorite season, it's so peaceful. Miaka always hated it, I suppose that may be why I have grown a fascination for it. The path I'm walking is so quiet, I can hear everything around me. A small bird is perched on a tree just above me and it's whistling a happy tune. It reminds me of Amiboshi's flute. I look up to gaze at the bird and I find that it is Amiboshi.

"Amiboshi?" I ask. "What are you doing in a tree?"

"Ah your eminence, I was merely trying to cheer you up," he replies. "This song gives you courage and strength."

"Cheer me up?" I ask, feeling very annoyed. "Do I look like I need cheering up?"

"With all due respect," he says, "yes, it seemed to me that you do. I also sought you out to tell you that my brother wishes to speak with you."

"Suboshi? Why didn't he come find me himself?"

"That I can't answer," Amiboshi says teasingly. "He said it was urgent and he wants to talk to you before we leave tomorrow."

"Fine," I say rudely and I walk away. Suboshi wants to talk to me? And why is it so urgent? The snow crunches under my feet and I wonder if another snowfall will happen again tonight. The snow is so soiled now from all of the footprints that have treaded through it. It is most beautiful when no one has touched it and it remains innocent and pure.

I suppose that was when **I** was most beautiful as well. Before I was defiled my body was completely pure. I suppose that's another reason why I like the snow. Aside from the fact that it's peaceful, it reminds me of what I once was, clean and undefiled.

-----

I wait outside Suboshi's room and I hesitate before I knock. This entire week I actually have been meaning to talk with him; to thank him. I knock quietly and slowly. Suboshi opens the door immediately, as if he were expecting me at this exact time. "Your eminence, please come in," he says cheerfully. I can tell it is a façade.

"Amiboshi said you wanted to talk to me?" I ask, getting right to the point.

Suboshi flushes and he turns his head away from me. I notice that he has a bag on his bed all packed. "I'm assuming that you're bringing that bag with you to war?" I ask. Although I can't see his face, he nods. "Are you scared?" I ask, not completely knowing why that question popped into my mind.

"I'd be lying if I said I was," he says calmly.

"But you know there's a possibility that you could die!" I say very loudly. "Doesn't that frighten you?"

"Amiboshi and I grew up around war. Our village was destroyed when we were small children and we lost our parents that same day. I can't say that war is the greatest thing in the world but it's necessary. As for the chance that I won't come back alive, I'm okay with that too. You of all people should know that you shouldn't be afraid of death."

He is talking about my two attempts at suicide. "But still, there's the whole matter of summoning Seiryu. If any of the celestial warriors were to die, then what would we do?" I ask, furious with him for thinking that death is a good thing.

"What would we have done if you were to die?" Suboshi asks. I gasp and realize what he's getting at. Those last sentences make me sound so hypocritical. "Without a priestess, the summoning isn't even worth the effort. Besides, Nakago tells me that there are other ways to summon Seiryu, ways that don't require the warriors."

Up until now, I hadn't realized how much Suboshi knew about all of this. Why are we even talking about this? Amiboshi told me that Suboshi wanted to tell me something. I should get back to that. "Anyways, going back to what I initially came here for, what did you want to tell me?"

Suboshi closes his bag and looks me directly in the eye. His blue orbs stare directly into mine and his gaze is so hard that I actually feel like he's looking right into my soul. "Suboshi?"

He grabs my shoulders and then places his lips gently over mine. My eyes widen and I feel the sudden urge to slap him across the face. But I can't bring myself to do it and I feel myself melting into him. Shouldn't I be hating Suboshi for this, I thought I loved Tamahome. Suboshi's hands lower themselves from shoulders to my waist and then the pain comes. I can feel the memories swimming back into my head and I am, once again, visiting the night that I was raped.

I push him away from me as hard as I can, forcing our lips to separate. "What were you thinking!" I nearly scream.

Suboshi's expression to one that's been hurt but I don't care. I turn and run out of the room as fast as I can and I don't look back. I only stop when I reach my room and then, only then, do the tears begin to come out. I throw myself on my bed and sob into my pillows. The fact that he is not here by now is proof that Suboshi didn't follow me, which I am grateful for.

I pull my sleeve down slightly and I look directly at my scar. The tears come even harder now and I scream, "Why!" Everything else fades after that and I'm left with nothing but the ringing sounds of my screams, pounding in my ears.

A/N Sorry it was so short! This is probably going to be my shortest chapter. Let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3 Separation

A/N Here's the third chapter!

Priestess and Warrior 

Chapter 3- Separation

A small breeze comes into my room and blows my hair gently. It tickles my cheeks and my nose. It's the morning of the first day of the departing of the troops. It looks as if there wasn't any snowfall last night. I suppose that's okay; we'd be buried in it if it came every night. I wonder how Suboshi will react when he sees me today, _if_ I guess is really the question.

Why did he kiss me yesterday? I keep asking myself that as I get dressed. Although I'd have to say that I would be lying if I said that I hated that kiss. I actually enjoyed it up until he touched my hips. Why? Why did he have to touch me there? Why does any man touching me there bring back those horrible memories?

I pull my socks and shoes on and I bring my coat with me as I leave my room. It would be wrong for me to not see the soldiers off. After all, there's a large chance that many of them won't make it back alive. As I walk through the halls, something hits me. I realize that every time I hear Suboshi's name in my head, my lips tingle and my stomach squirms. This only happens when I think of Tamahome, well at least it did. Come to think of it, I had a dream about Tamahome last night and I didn't wake up flushed from it.

"Your eminence?" a voice interrupts my thoughts. I turn on my heel and I see Soi walking towards me.

"What's up Soi?" I ask.

"I was talking with Suboshi earlier this morning and he told me to tell you that he wants to speak with you before he leaves later. He said it was very urgent and that if you would be so kind as to meet him under the main gates." My heart skips a beat, now what does Suboshi want?

"Why couldn't he have come and told me this himself?" I question the female warrior.

"He didn't say," she replies, sounding very bored.

"I see…well, uh thanks," I finish stupidly.

Soi smiles and then walks off saying, "Nakago requested an audience with you later as well."

Nakago wants to talk with me too? Sheesh, what am I? I decide on meeting Suboshi first, I kind of want to see him before he leaves also.

To get to the main gate, one has to walk outside so I put my coat on and headed out. Amiboshi stopped me from getting very far, however. I could tell it was Amiboshi by the flute in his hands. "What do you want Amiboshi?" I ask quickly.

"I'm sure you know that Suboshi wants to talk to you," he says more in a statement than a question. I nod. "Well then, I want to say this before he beats me to it, I'll miss you." With that, he brings me into an embrace but then pulls out and disappears before I have a chance to even react.

I stare off into space, my eyes blinking. What just happened? I bring my hands to my chest and look at the sky. Great, now Amiboshi might have feelings for my too. Perfect. Could this situation get any worse?

Someone walks up from behind and snaps me out of my reverie. They put their hand on my shoulder and I whip around. Suboshi is staring down at me. "Your eminence, are you all right?"

I stare at him blankly, what am I supposed to say? "Would you come with me for a second?" I don't really respond but I let him take my hand and lead me off to wherever he's taking me.

We stop at a small pond that's been frozen over. The small waterfalls that flowed into the pond were frozen and shone like crystals in the sunlight. The ice covering the pond looks like glass. It's beautiful. "Suboshi…" I sat quietly. He looks at me. "Why did you bring me here?"

He doesn't answer me right away. "It's beautiful…it reminds me of you." I gasp; no we can't go back here again.

"Suboshi just stop," I say. "Stop with your advances towards me. Can't you tell that I'm confused on my feelings right now?"

He pulls me into another embrace. I try to break free but he holds me tightly. "Yui! Yui can't you see that I love you?!" he cries desperately. "I'm sorry about what those men did to you," he tells me and I can tell that he's sincere. "I want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you."

I start to cry in his arms and soon I melt into his embrace. We stay like that for a little while but soon we hear a gong ring throughout the palace. It's time for the soldiers to leave. Suboshi pulls out of the embrace and firmly puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Yui, I promise that I'll come back to you. So…wait for me okay?"

Despite this going against everything I ever said or did, I nod slowly and say "I'll wait for you."

He nods, gives me another kiss (which I don't back away from) and runs off down the hill to join the other soldiers. "Be safe," I whisper into the wind, hoping that the wind will take my words to Suboshi.

I stay on the top of the hill for a bit, watching the troops walk away into battle, most of them probably won't come back. Tears start to come again, for reasons I can't really explain. I slump down to the ground and bring my hands to my chest.

For hours I sit there and weep. I finally come back to reality when something cold hits my hand. It's snowing again.

A/N Yeah I know, really short and probably really crappy. Sorry!! Oh yeah and I'm sure there was a lot of OOCness in here too.


	4. Chapter 4 Desperation

A/N I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm sorry!! But I've been really busy lately. Anyway, here's chapter four!!

Priestess and Warrior 

Chapter 4- Desperation

It's been a week since the soldiers left. The last battalion left yesterday. I've sat on my balcony ever since the day Suboshi left, watching the castle gates, hoping that by some wonderful way, the war was never really happening. But I know that this is not true and I'm only imagining it. I've seen and heard the explosions already. A village not too far from this city was just attacked two days ago. I remember seeing all the bodies that were wheeled here in carts. That sight was nauseating.

I haven't really done much but mope around the palace for the last week, almost always crying. I had no idea that Suboshi being gone would affect me like this. I always have this terrible feeling that he won't come back.

There's a knock on my door followed by Nakago's voice. "Your eminence? A word please," he says. Nakago? How is he even here?

I open the door and I see he is dressed in nothing but his garment that he wears under his armor. I can't help but blush, I've never seen him in anything but his armor before. "Y-yes?" I stammer.

"May I come in?" he asks. Not even waiting for a reply, he strides past me and sits down on my bed. What is he doing?

"Nakago, why are you even here at the palace?" I ask. "Shouldn't you be off fighting with the troops?"

He smirks, "I felt the same way but the emperor has kept me here as his personal body guard. Not that I'm complaining…"

"What are you talking about?" I ask but he grabs my wrist and pulls me down on the bed. Somehow he switches our positions and I'm underneath him. He moves his hands up and down my sides and then the pain comes again.

I'm right back to the day where those men raped me. "N-no!" I cry out but he stifles my scream with a bittersweet kiss. His hands move to the buttons of my blouse. Stop! I don't want this!! "Get away from me!!" I scream. I try to get him off of me but my efforts are futile. He's too strong.

He kisses me again and then trails kisses down my jaw and neck. Where his lips touch me, my skin burns with disgust and fear. Why is he doing this? "Nakago, get off of me!!!" But he does not listen.

He has managed to unbutton my vest and it is now discarded on the floor somewhere. At one last attempt to free myself, I kick him as hard as I can in between his legs and it works. He cringes in pain and that gives me enough time to wriggle myself free from his grasp.

Not even looking for my vest, I bolt out of the room and don't look back.

------------------

I hide in the kitchens, trying to act like nothing has happened. What the hell was that all about? I find myself crying from my terrible memories. Now I have a new one to add to my collection.

I sit down against a cabinet and begin to sob. I can't stay here anymore. I need Suboshi…I-I…love him. How could I not have seen this before? I have to get out of here. I need to find him.

I leave the kitchen and quietly sneak back to my room. Thank Seiryu that Nakago is no longer here. My vest is right by the window. I put it back on again and grab and small bag. I throw a few clothes in it and a blanket and then quickly sneak out again.

Come to think of it, we are in a war so I'll need a weapon to protect me. All of the storerooms are empty except for a dagger and a bow and some arrows. I have no skill with either of these weapons but I'll have to learn some time.

It's raining now…a very cold, icy rain. I grab a cloak from one of the prison guards and set off from the palace. Hopefully no one saw me. I'm actually surprised that I can still function like I am. But I'm thankful.

There's a tree just in front of the castle walls. I climb up it and go over the wall. Once I'm certain that I'm free, I slip off into the night.

A/N Well, yeah I know really short. But oh well. You know what to do.


End file.
